


Euphoric

by fckboyish



Category: Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Euphoria, F/F, G!P, GP, Girl Penis, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Literature, Romance, Zendaya - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform, znedaya coleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckboyish/pseuds/fckboyish
Summary: Zendaya x reader storylmk what you think
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman & Reader, Zendaya Coleman & You, Zendaya Coleman/Reader, Zendaya Coleman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Euphoric

Y/n grumbled as the intrusive sound of her phone vibrating woke her up. She opened one eye like she could and frowned seeing her manager's name on the screen. She picked up closing her eyes again as she brought the phone to her ear.

« Hello ? » she laid back down answering with a croaked voice. The lady on the other line let out an amused breath knowing her client and friend had just been sleeping.

« Morning Y/n, I got some good news for you ! » the unusual excited voice in Carmen's voice made Y/n sat up a bit straighter using her hand as she waited for the end of the woman's sentence.

« You got in ! » Carmen let out loudly with a little jump that Y/n couldn't see of course but imagined as her eyes widened and her body got up in an instant.

« What ? » she asked not believing what she just heard and her hand came on her forehead to push her hair back.

« Yeah they chose you Y/nn, you made it !! » Carmen continued to explain as simply and understandable as she could, her eyes lightly watering from proudness for the girl she had been following since two years now.

« No way ?! » Y/n's joy now exploded understanding that her hard work finally paid and she got it, she got the rôle she had been auditioning for so long. « Oh my God ! » she shouted out in disbelief and excitement, no other words coming from her wide opened mouth.

« Yes !! Congratulations sweetie you deserve it ! » Carmen added softer this time because she meant it for real and Y/n let the words sink in for a moment, her heart just beating really loud before the realization came out again and she just chuckled from happiness, her body not doing anything else than jumping up and down for a minute.

« I'm so happy Carmen thank you so much you're the best ! » Y/n added after finally calming down a bit, her chest still rising rapidly because in her brain, all the things that being taken implied were swimming around. The manager only shouted a last time excitedly and sighed in content.

« Are you free today to talk about all of this ? » the woman asked and Y/n hummed looking at the time on her alarm clock and then thinking about what day it was.

« Yeah of course, same place as usual ? » the girl replied nodding.

« Perfect, I'll make a reservation for 12 okay ? » Y/n agreed with Camen then sighed leting all of her stress from the last past months leave her body.

« Congrats again Y/nn, I'll see you later » Carmen's smile could be heard through her voice and Y/n smiled back nodding.

« See you Carmen, thanks a lot » the both of them hung up and Y/n threw her head back laughing with her arms wide by her side before she let out a wolf like cry. She was going to realize her dream job and couldn't be happier than this instant.

**Lovely day by Bill Withers**

She opened her eyes again and just now realized that her room was still plunged in the dark. The brunette opened the velux and window, letting the fresh air enter her lungs and fill them up totally. Y/n felt lighter than usual in everything she did and even if she not in a hurry, she felt like she was moving super fast.

She took a shower in which she sang her heart out, danced and almost slipped and died. She then got dressed and brushed her teeth all the while still dancing and called her mom on Face time when she flopped down in the couch. Her mother's sleepy face came on the screen after two rings and Y/n couldn't help but chuckle at her even if it was just sweet how she always picked up even if it was almost 1 am right now in Belgium.

« Hey honey » her tired voice was gentle as she waved at her daughter and Y/n smiled bigger when she answered.

« Hey mom I know we called yesterday but I have something to tell you » Y/n took a serious expression and her mom's smile quickly dropped as her face came closer to the screen.

« What ? What is it ? » she searched with her eyes almsot scared and Y/n sighed looking down before she murmured.

« I got the job » she looked up just in time to see her mom's mouth and eyes open wide as she jumped up, the little delay between the image and the sound making Y/'s eyes widen too when the scream came out loudly. She laughed at her mom's expressions and the fact that the phone wasn't even on her face anymore because the woman had her arms up.

« Oh my God I thought there was something wrong you idiot ! That's amazing !!! » the words followed each other so fast Y/n had a hard time understanding but she laughed when the screen finally showed her mother's face again. She wiped her face clean when Y/n saw some tears sliding down her cheeks.

« Oh no mom don't cry please » Y/n pouted, feeling her own eyes starting to sting. She had never been the emotional type, barely talking about her feelings but seeing her mom's eyes so full of joy and pride made her heart ache, in a good way.

« I'm sorry baby but I'm so happy for you ! » she quickly wiped her eyes, letting her smile come back with excitement « I knew you'd make it, you worked really hard for it » her mother explained nodding and Y/n smiled glancing down then back up at the screen.

« Thanks mom » she smiled appreciatevely and they both looked at each other silently for a moment before the woman spoke up again.

« So what now ? Do you know when you start ? » she lifted up an eyebrow and Y/n shrugged.

« If it's still like they said, we should start shooting in the beginning of September » Y/n explained as her mother nodded listening « and it should be for around six months but I'm meeting Carmen for lunch so we can go over the details » she added.

« Okay that's good, even if it's for a long time... You'll come visit right ? » Her mom asked lower and Y/n nodded with a small smile.

« Of course mom, it's a real job you know ? I don't work every day » she said and her mom rolled her eyes. She chuckled at the older woman and continued to talk with her for several more minutes before the woman was too tired to keep her eyes open.

« I'm going to bed I'm exhausted » the woman said getting up from the kitchen chair « Do things well like you can okay ? » Y/n nodded.

« Of course mom, I'll do my best » she smiled and waved « Good night, love you ! »

« Bye Y/n, I love you too » she smiled back « and call your siblings sometimes ! » she added before making a kiss face to the camera and they both hung up. Y/n smiled pocketing her phone and looking at the clock, she decided to clean up the dishes that stayed there in the sink. When she was finished, she vacuumed her small appartement and nodded to herself looking around the clean place. If she wanted to be good in her work, she had to have a good life hygiene. Not that Y/n had a bad one because she worked out everyday, rarely drank alcohol and went to bed at reasonable hours. But she was a bit lazy when it came to cleaning. So she decided her appartement was now going to look like she wanted her life to be ; organized and clean.

It was time to go so she closed the door behind her and threw her fanny pack around her shoulder and torso and walked to the small restaurant a few blocks away. She saluted the boss when she entered, knowing her well now since all her meet-ups with Carmen took place there. He installed her in a corner to a place for two and didn't even ask what she wanted to drink as he put a glass of sparkling water in front of her. Y/n thanked the man with a small smile before she took out her phone and scrolled down her medias while waiting for Carmen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Euphoria** @euphoriaHBO

We think you guys waited long enough...

 **flopped 👅** replying to @euphoriaHBO

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **Shaina Gulsi** replying to @euphoriaHBO

hdeivchieuboiurfvbcoie

 **Graceeee** replying to @euphoriaHBO

I swear they better update right this instant

 **iloveeuphoria** replying to @gracewalter

I think it's about the new characters for season 2

**Felix gardner**

Sam better stop playing with our hearts 😫 I'm ready for a new season of **Euphoria**

**saphiccthicc**

Apparently there are new characters in season 2 of **#euphoria**???? imma dieeeee

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n chuckled to herself as she read the tweets. Some of them were actually good at solving mysteries because everybody had been really discreet about the new season coming up and what it had in store. Y/n had only met the casting directors and some co-writers of the series but they all had made sure that she didn't spill the beans about the new season. The monthly auditions were not divulgued and there weren't a lot of people who knew about them, hell even some members of the cast didn't know that they would work with new people in September.

Y/n took a deep breath realizing what she was into just as Carmen enetered the building, saluted the boss and sat down in front of her after giving Y/n a tight hug and congratulating her. Y/n smiled and they started to really talk about the job after ordering their food. Carmen went over all the details of organization ; how it would go, when and where Y/n would work. Thank God it was not far from her appartement.

It was something they had looked for before even starting to think that she could be taken for the rôle. Y/n knew the filming was in LA just like the auditins so she had looked for a place there. Her different jobs for the past years added to her acting school had permitted her to stay during the long process of auditioning.

Carmen told her all she needed to know, adding that the cast director thought Y/n would fit perfectly for the rôle of Jordan. Y/n had auditioned for two roles : Jordan and Sarah and she was glad she had the first one because it's the one she was going for and wanted the most because the character was much better in her opinion than Sarah's. She also remembered the girl who would play Sarah from the few people that were staying for the last audition. The girl was really nice and Y/n was glad she had to work with her and not the other bitch who looked at her up and down in the hallway of the studios every time they passed by each other.

Once everything was settled and they finished their dish, Y/n and Carmen said goodbye to each other with a hug and Y/n thanked her manager again before they went their separate way. Y/n happily walked home thinking about the next appointment she had with, this time, the producers and creator of the show. She was a bit nervous but at the same time really looked forward to it. The girl smiled taking in that she was going to be on a famous show, with great actors and fuck, she felt good.

She was going to be on fucking Euphoria !


End file.
